


When we are apart, I feel it too..

by Lucky_Starnana22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late night chat, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Roomates, jaemin provides it, jeno needs reassurance, they're in love but they don't label anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Starnana22/pseuds/Lucky_Starnana22
Summary: Jeno constantly fixates on the things around him, hangs onto every little word, and the fear sets in.. the only thing to bring him back to reality, Jaemin's love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 36





	When we are apart, I feel it too..

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys~ this is loosely based around some of my own experiences. Also a lot of things are inferred and only slightly talked about so I hope it's not confusing. Enjoy!

Jaemin sighed in relief as his favorite chef won the last round of the show on the Food Network.

"Jeno! did you see! she won! now she can open up her own restaurant with the prize mon- baby you okay?" he paused as he looked over to see a spaced out Jeno nervously wiggling his toes back and forth. 

"huh? o-oh that's great for her" he replied not looking up from the spot on the carpet his eyes were now fixated on.

"alright, you're not okay, c'mere lovely, come on" opening his arms wide for jeno to crawl into. As he did just that he buried his head deep into jaemin's neck.

"sorry" jeno muffled in his neck.

"sorry? no sorrys needed here you know that..what happened hm?" jaemin asked. slowly tracing circles into jeno's upper back with his fingertips.

the black haired boy lifted his head up to look into his best friend's eyes.

"i..i was thinking about the..the knives they were cooking with. But then a thought popped into my head about you and I got scared because I would never want that to happen ever ever.. you know that right jaeminnie? right i'd never want anything to happen to you? I didn't do it on purpose..i'm sorry.. I hate them I hate them" jeno sighed. His brown eyes now welling with tears.

"I know you do..and if they make you upset then I hate them too hehe" jaemin smiled his blinding smile and jeno felt like he could take a deep breath for the first time.

"w-will you play with my hair..I think it will help get my mind off of it"

"can I wash it instead I think it will feel even better jen"

"okay"

jaemin stood up from the couch and grabbed a chair and a towel as he made his way to the bathroom to warm the water up. Jeno always loved when jaemin played with his hair. It was like jaemin became a professional pianist that played just the right chords in jeno's head to pull the bad thoughts out and lock them away for awhile. Sometimes he felt bad asking jaemin to do these things for him, but Jaemin never complains and jeno has started to think of it as just another part of their daily life routine. Knowing guilt is the last thing Jaemin would want him to feel anyways, so he let's it go.

"c'mon the water is warm now, sit here in the chair and lean your head back.. close your eyes and think about that funny story I told you once about when I peed my pants in kindergarten" 

"okay" jeno replied closing his eyes with a small smile painted on his lips.

before he knew it jaemin was once again playing a lovely song with his fingers, starting off slow in tempo jeno almost thinks he can hear it, except he can't. All he hears is the repeated mantra of "everything is okay, for now its okay'. The running water splashing onto the sink and smells the scent of the vanilla shampoo that jaemin uses for himself whenever he showers. It's peaceful. and for a moment he dozes off.. nodding off every now and then only to snap his head back up seconds later. Jaemin would catch a glimpse every now and then silently giggling at the sight below him.

After losing track of time (and what was only 10 minutes) jeno feels jaemin turn the faucet off and wrap the soft blue towel around his dripping wet hair. Putting his hand on jeno's back and slowly helping him up from the chair, they make their way towards the bedroom door. Jaemin uses the towel to pat the rest of the water droplets off of jeno's pretty face. He crawls in to bed and Jeno tosses the towel toward the corner of the room and decides that he'll pick it up in the morning. 

Lifting the covers off of the bed and slowly slipping in next to jaemin. Jeno leans over and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, then nose, then lips. 

"I love you" he said sleepily.

"I know. I love you too, get some sleep jen" 

And as jeno falls asleep almost as soon as his eyes close, Jaemin stares at the now peaceful, beautiful boy next to him. He thanks the universe for putting someone like jeno into his once lonely life, to add a little bit of chaos, a little bit of fun and a whole lot of love.


End file.
